The Tale of Two Whisperer: The Beginning
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Bumi dilanda peperangan terbesar pada era terburuknya, memberikan kehancuran pada ekosistem yang tidak lagi seimbang. Perburuan liar dikumandangkan dengan rudal dan senapan laras panjang, membangkitan legenda yang sudah lama terkubur dari permukaan. Sang Whisperer, yang dipercaya bisa mengembalikan keselarasan alam yang sudah rusak, pahlawan di era kehancuran. #ANIMALIAChallenge
**_*_ The Tale of Two Whisperer: The Beginning _*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

 **Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, misstype...for this story**

~0*0~

.0.

.

.

.

 **Special for Animalia Challenge**

.

.

.

.

Ketika bumi mengalami masa terberat dalam sejarah alam semesta. Pertarungan tak terelakkan yang terus berulang selama lebih dari seribu tahun. Antara manusia dan manusia. Pertumpahan darah yang sudah mendarah daging, diturunkan dari generasi sebelumnya. Dan ketika pihak ketiga ikut terlibat dalam pertarungan berdarah, yang lain dari spesies berakal budi dan pikiran. Makhluk yang menginjak bumi bahkan sebelum manusia diciptakan. Hewan, binatang, satwa liar, apa pun sebutannya, kini diambang kepunahan.

Populasi berkurang, digunakan oleh kepentingan dan keegoisan semata. Demi kelancaran perkembangan ekonomi, itu yang dikatakan, demi kelangsungan pemerintahan yang otoriter. Manusia kehillangan akal sehatnya, memburu binatang liar secara membabi buta. Senapan diangkat, timah dilepaskan, jerat dilontarkan. Yang terancam punah menjadi spesies rentan dan punah, yang dulunya menguasai daratan Afrika kini berkurang lebih dari setengah populasi. Dunia berteriak, memberikan barikade bagi area konservasi khusus di seluruh belahan dunia. Dinamakan sektor, yang terbagi beberapa bagian besar—mencakup daratan juga lautan—tersebar di seluruh belahan bumi. Dan para _rangers_ diturunkan untuk menjaga perbatasan area tersebut, tinggal di dalam sementara peperangan terjadi di luar dinding besi berlapis baja.

Di area yang tenang, justru berusaha untuk bertahan hidup dari kerasnya alam. Semuanya karena kesalahan manusia itu sendiri dan sekarang mereka harus menanggungnya dengan darah juga keringat. Hingga cerita legenda Sang _Whisperer_ beredar dari mulut ke mulut, dongeng yang dikatakan tidak nyata berada di area konflik.

Seorang atau beberapa orang terpilih yang memiliki bakat alami dengan alam, bisa menaklukan alam itu sendiri dengan yang namanya naluri. Insting, untuk bertahan hidup dan memahami apa yang dilakukan habitat liar. _Whispere_ r adalah penakluk, bukan penghancur. Simbol kedamaian yang akan mengubah dunia menjadi lebih baik.

Kisah itu, dimulai dari sekarang. Di era baru dunia yang dipimpin oleh pemerintahan mutlak. Di bawah pemerintahan seorang pemimpin bijak, Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Kekuasannya tidak bertahan lama, ketika pemerintahan terpecah belah menjadi beberapa bagian, dan sekelompok pemberontak muncul serta mengatasnamakan dirinya _Wandenreich_ —sumber penghancur keseimbangan ekosistem, penghancur rantai makanan. Pemburu yang mencuri dan membunuh hewan-hewan di area konservasi demi kebutuhan para pemimpin yang korup juga serakah.

Pertarungan kembali dimulai, antara hitam dan putih. Kejahatan melawan kebaikan, selalu seperti itu dan terulang kembali. Dan kali ini, nasib dunia dipertaruhkan. Dari kehancuran fatal yang dinamakan kiamat. Era _Apocalypse_ mulai mendekat.

.

.

.

.

 **In year 2037, South Asia, Sector S**

Ichigo ingin meregangkan tubuhnya, merasakan otot-otot kakunya tertarik rileks. Matanya mulai terasa kering, karena angin musim panas masih berhembus kuat di antara dedaunan rindang. Paru-parunya seperti terhimpit, sebisa mungkin menarik napas tanpa bersuara. Kakinya menahan bobot tubuh ketika berjongkok, di balik semak-semak yang tertutup sebagai kamuflase dadakan.

Pria itu terus mengamati—terdesak—seekor harimau besar berbelang hitam sedang terdiam di bawah kaki pohon. _Panthera tigris sumatrae_ , jenis harimau yang tersisa hanya dua belas ekor di belahan bumi Selatan, Tenggara bumi. Salah satunya sedang dalam sikap berburu. Mata awas menyala, karena menyadari ada mangsa yang mengancam teritorinya.

Harimau itu merasakan keberadaan pengawas hutan yang berusaha sembunyi hampir lima belas menit lamanya. Saling terdiam dan siaga, itu yang dilakukan dua makhluk berbeda akal budi dan pikiran. Ichigo harus berusaha tetap tenang, tidak ingin menggunakan cara terakhir yang sangat dibencinya. Senapan bius tersampir di belakang punggungnya.

Si harimau menggeram, membuat pria itu terkejut. Tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak ranting kecil, merutuk dalam hati. Kecerobohan kecil yang memenangkan auman mengerikan dari sang penguasa hutan.

Ichigo bangkit perlahan dari posisinya, masih mengamati cara harimau itu mengincar dirinya. Lebih sebagai ancaman daripada santapan makan siang. Rambut Ichigo tidak memperkecil dirinya dilepaskan dari pantauan ketat si harimau. Warna yang sama—jingga menyala seperti bara api—dengan bulu si binatang buas, sebuah gurauan sarkastik yang tidak bisa ditepisnya begitu saja.

Si harimau mendekat, mengeluarkan cakarnya perlahan tanpa suara. Ichigo yang terdesak mulai membangun fondasi diri. Sama seperti yang sudah dipelajarinya sebelum ini, berulang kali.

"Hei!" tegurnya kuat tanpa menggema. Hatinya dikuatkan sekuat baja. Bersikap dominan tanpa mengandalkan pikiran. Hanya insting.

Si harimau terkena 'sihir ajaib' nya, terdiam seperti patung.

"Mundur, Leonel," tegurnya lagi, memanggil nama si harimau. Hanya Ichigo yang tahu, memudahkan tugasnya sebagai penjaga hutan di Sector S. Sendirian tanpa _partner_ sangat menyiksa mentalnya. Tidak bisa bersosialisasi seperti manusia pada umumnya, membuat keputusan tak lazim untuk bersahabat dengan alam. Padahal, alam itu sendiri berusaha membunuhnya siang dan malam.

Leonel menggeram, seakan tidak ingin diusik atau diperintah. Taringnya terlihat dari balik kumis-kumis tipisnya. Ekornya direndahkan hampir menyentuh tanah, tanda siap akan menyerang.

"Aku tahu kau sangat ingin menerkam leherku," ucap Ichigo. "Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Mundur!"

Leonel menggeram rendah, mengisi kekosongan hutan dengan pekikkan burung-burung yang ketakutan.

Perlahan harimau itu merasa jengah. Leonel berbalik, namun tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Ichigo. Sikap tubuhnya sedikit melunak. Cakarnya tidak lagi dikeluarkan untuk menggores tanah kering.

Ichigo belum bisa menarik napas lega. Tidak, hingga Leonel meninggalkan area tersebut hingga beberapa langkah ke depan.

Harimau kecil yang sekarang sudah tumbuh jauh lebih besar. Ichigo masih mengingat jelas saat Leonel kecil dipindahkan ke Sector S, tanpa induknya. Pertama kalinya tangan kasar pria itu menyentuh kelembutan anak harimau yang selamat dari serangan para pemburu—merasakan kemurnian yang memerlukan bantuannya untuk bertahan hidup.

Hingga dua tahun kemudian, di saat Leonel benar-benar meninggalkan area penangkaran dan memasuki dunianya. Harimau itu kembali menemukan jati dirinya sebagai hewan liar. Predator tertinggi dalam rantai makanan.

Sesuatu yang mustahil muncul sebagai jalur penghubung di antara mereka. Komunikasi antara sang penjaga hutan dan temannya yang terlupakan, si harimau buas. Entah bagaimana Leonel selalu mengenal Ichigo, terlihat dari tatapan tajamnya yang seakan berkata 'aku pernah mengenalmu'.

Harimau itu seringkali menggertak, tetapi tidak menerkam. Selalu menggeram bila terdesak, tapi tidak pernah mengaum dan menantang kepada Ichigo. Seperti itulah peraturan di antara mereka, tanpa mengenal waktu dan musim.

Tidak ada pengecualian skenario untuk mengendurkan pertahanan selama melakukan tugas. Siaga dua puluh empat jam penuh—baik itu menghadapi Leonel atau harimau lainnya, juga hewan liar lainnya yang menghuni surga tropis ini—selalu menjadi tantangan tersulit yang harus dilakukan Ichigo dengan menyita seluruh kekuatan fisik mentalnya. Satu-satunya penjaga yang tersisa di salah satu bagian belahan bumi Selatan, dinamakan daratan seribu pulau, dulunya bernama Indonesia. Seringkali dikatakan sebagai ' _The Forgotten Paradise_ '.

Ichigo membenarkan posisi senapan di punggungnya dan bersiap untuk menuju pos berikutnya, tepat ketika dentuman keras terdengar dari arah Barat. Burung-burung berterbangan ke seluruh penjuru arah dan asap tebal membumbung tinggi kemudian. Sebuah ledakan yang menghancurkan ketenangan hutan. Menggetarkan tanah lembab sebagai pertanda gemuruh perang.

Ledakan kedua terjadi dan kali ini lebih dekat. Tepat di sebelah kanan Ichigo. Tubuhnya terjatuh membentur batang pohon, ketika suara itu membuat telinganya mendengung keras. Serpihan tanah berhamburan menghasilkan kabut kotor. Beberapa detik terasa seperti menit yang berlalu, ketika derap suara langkah hewan berlarian melintas di sekitarnya. Dan Ichigo hanya bisa terduduk dan mengerang. Bahunya membentur keras batang pohon yang berusia ratusan tahun, hampir sama seperti menghantam batu.

Sudut matanya menangkap warna jingga yang tersamarkan debu. Di balik dedaunan dan seakan bersikap seperti bunglon. Leonel berdiri di sana, memerhatikannya dalam diam. Harimau yang bungkam, ketika kekacauan melanda dunianya. Dan api mulai berkobar di latar belakang, memberikan rasa panas membakar kulit.

Ichigo mulai panik, tidak bisa berbuat apa pun saat kebakaran hutan muncul tiba-tiba. Dari sebuah ledakan yang memulai peperangan ratusan tahun lamanya. Pemberontakan juga perburuan liar.

"Lari!" teriak Ichigo, mengerahkan tenaga tersisanya untuk bangun dan mengambil senjata di pinggangnya. Senapan berpeluru timah panas. "Lari, Leonel!"

Leonel lari, begitu mendengar perintah Ichigo yang seakan menyerukan perintah dari sang Jendral perang. Pria itu ikut lari bersamanya, mundur hingga ke perbatasan akhir. Menelusuri langkah sulit, menghindari batang pohon juga ranting-ranting besar yang menghalangi jalan. Lari dari kejaran api yang menyebar begitu cepat.

Ichigo tiba di tanah terbuka, memperlihatkan gedung fasilitas penangkaran, sekaligus rumahnya. Langkah cepatnya terhenti mendadak, ketika sebuah rudal melintas di angkasa—memecah langit dengan desingan yang memekikkan telinga. Rudal yang ditembakkan tepat ke gedung itu, menghancurkannya dengan daya ledak tinggi. Menjadi serpihan yang berhamburan jatuh ke penjuru hutan.

Matanya terbelalak ngeri. Napasnya tercekat, saat menyaksikan rumah satu-satunya dihancurkan. Tidak menyisakan hewan-hewan yang masih terkurung di tempat itu. Puluhan binatang yang masih dalam perawatan intensif, kini mati dalam kobaran api yang melahap segalanya. Tidak ada yang tersisa.

"Tidak … ini tidak mungkin…" Lidah api terpantul di pancaran matanya yang tajam. Penuh amarah yang pecah tak terkendali.

Suara gemuruh mulai mendekat, lebih banyak dan menghancurkan. Batang pohon yang patah juga tumbang membangunkan bumi untuk segera tersadarkan. _Tank_ militer berdatangan dan dentuman meriam diserukan bertubi-tubi.

Ichigo tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, selain melihat para pemberontak berdatangan dari seluruh penjuru arah. Mengepung pusat dari Sector S. Pemberontak yang tak lain adalah para pemburu gelap. Satu-satunya di dunia yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pemburu terkeji yang pernah ada.

" _Wandenreich_." Ichigo menyuarakan dengan suara keras yang menantang, kepada para penghancur rumah hijaunya. Kegeraman membutakan matanya. Tinjunya terkepal dan yang ada di benaknya hanyalah membalaskan dendam. Kematian dari hewan-hewan tidak berdosa. Para teman di alam liar.

Ledakan kuat kembali diluncurkan dan jatuh tepat di hadapan Ichigo. Tubuhnya terlontar dan menghantam tanah dengan keras. Paru-parunya tercekat, membuat napasnya menarik dengan putus asa. Seluruh tubuhnya berdenyut sakit, terutama kepalanya yang seakan berputar. Matanya hanya bisa mengamati ranting dan dedaunan yang terbakar di atasnya. Jatuh ke atas tanah dalam abu hitam dan serpihan kecil.

Satu-satunya harapan untuk bertahan hidup, kini perlahan dihancurkan oleh api. Langit biru berubah menjadi hitam. Hijau yang berpudar meninggalkan warnanya. Hanya menyisakan harapan tipis—oksigen yang tidak lagi bersih.

Tenaga terakhirnya lenyap, ketika kegelapan merengut daya penglihatannya. Membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam jurang tanpa dasar. Ketidaksadaran membuatnya buta, bahwa seseorang memanggilnya. Seseorang itu menyentuhkan tangannya di pipi Ichigo yang terasa panas. Dingin, seperti salju di musim dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenali wajahmu?_

 _Aku tahu setiap wajah di sekitar sini_

 _Manusia yang berada dalam misi, mengubah cara pandangnya_

 _Aku tidak pernah diterima di tempat ini_

 _Kita tidak memiliki pilihan untuk tinggal_

 _Kita lebih baik mati daripada melakukan dengan caramu_

 _Dengan punggung kami bertumpu pada dinding, kegelapan akan jatuh_

 _Kita tidak pernah mengira akan kehilangan segalanya_

 _Bersiap, bidik, tembak_

.

.

.

.

.

Matanya mengerjap, tubuhnya mati rasa. Sinar lampu temaram membuat matanya mudah untuk beradaptasi. Yang pertama kali diciumnya adalah bau obat-obatan dan pensteril ruangan. Dia berusaha menarik napas, namun terasa sakit. Seperti tertusuk tepat di tengah dadanya.

"Kau beruntung hanya mendapat luka yang tak seberapa. Gegar otak ringan dan tiga tulang rusuk yang retak. Lebam di bahu juga punggung—bagaimana mungkin kau bisa selamat?"

"Sia … pa kau?" Suaranya seperti kertas yang robek, ketika berusaha mencari lawan bicaranya. Tersembunyi di sudut ruangan.

"Apa pendengaranmu normal?"

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha memahami. "Ya … sedikit mendengung … kurasa…"

Sosok itu berjalan mendekat, duduk di sebelah kiri Ichigo. Seorang wanita—gadis kecil dengan mata besar yang hampir memperdayanya. Ichigo mengingat seekor kelinci yang dirawatnya di penangkaran. Si kecil Alice, yang sekarang sudah tewas akibat ledakan rudal.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu, melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Ichigo mendengus. "Itu yang kutanyakan … pertama kali…"

"Kepalamu sungguh keras, bahkan setelah terbentur," sindir si gadis, yang tidak terlalu berarti banyak bagi Ichigo. "Baiklah, terserah. Aku Rukia, kepala tim regu penolong _Soul Society_. Senang bertemu denganmu." Senyumnya terukir, walaupun terkesan dipaksakan.

"Apa itu _Soul Society_?" tanya Ichigo, berusaha memahami walaupun kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit.

" _Soul Society_ , kami bekerja langsung untuk pemerintahan. Tunggu—kau tidak tahu tentang kami?"

"Haruskah kutahu?"

Mulut Rukia menganga tidak percaya. Kedua tangannya menekan pinggir ranjang, hingga tubuhnya menjulang di atas Ichigo. "Kau-tidak-tahu." Setiap kata diucapkan dengan penekanan keras. "Kau lupa ingatan atau memang benar-benar tidak tahu, _ranger_? Apakah hutan sudah mengambil seluruh akal sehatmu?"

Ichigo memelototinya, benar-benar terusik dan tidak suka. "Bagi orang yang tidak pernah tinggal di sana hampir sepanjang masa hidupnya, kupikir kau terlalu congkak untuk menilai. Itu rumahku, yang kau sebut tadi, gadis kecil!"

"Aku bukan gadis kecil!" bentak Rukia, jelas terlau sensitif. "Kata-katamu sungguh lancang, _ranger_! Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti permainanmu selama kau terbaring di sana."

Ichigo menggeram, berusaha bangkit dari pembaringannya. Kekesalannya tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit di kakinya—paha kanan yang terbalut oleh kain bebat. Tubuhnya kembali terjatuh ke atas ranjang, sementara matanya menutup untuk menghalau rasa sakit yang membuatnya mengernyit.

"Oh, aku lupa mengatakan kalau serpihan kayu menusuk pahamu. Lukanya cukup dalam, jadi kusarankan kau jangan banyak bergerak hingga lukanya membaik."

Pria itu hampir merutuk, sebelum akhirnya diurungkan. Mengumpat pada seorang gadis kecil melanggar etiketnya dalam berkomunikasi dengan sesama manusia. Seingatnya terakhir kali dilakukan adalah lima tahun yang lalu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Ichigo, berusaha menenangkan emosinya.

"Aku yang menyelamatkanmu di hutan, saat pasukan pemberontak hampir menghancurkan segalanya. Kau terbaring di sana tidak sadarkan diri—dan aku juga yang mengoperasi lukamu."

Ichigo hampir tidak memercayai apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Tidak ketika melihat fisiknya yang mungil, hampir seperti anak empat atau lima belas tahun.

"Umurku sudah dua puluh enam, kalau itu bisa membantumu berpikir," tambah Rukia.

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo semakin dalam. Rukia adalah seorang gadis, tapi bukan lagi gadis kecil. Hanya ukuran tubuhnya saja yang mendukung pernyataan tersebut. Dia lebih tua lima tahun dari pria yang kini terbungkam diam, memilih untuk berbaring dan menikmati rasa sakit lukanya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu, _ranger_?"

Ichigo meliriknya, dari poni yang hampir menutupi daya pandangnya. Rukia duduk di sana, lebih sabar dan tenang. Sedikit senyum tertarik di sudut mulutnya. Gadis itu terlalu manis untuk menjadi seorang dokter yang pemarah.

"Ichigo … Kurosaki," gumam Ichigo, berusaha mengusir semburat merah di wajahnya. Dia membenci dirinya yang seperti ini.

"Baiklah, Ichigo. Dengan siapa kau bertugas di posmu? Kami tidak bisa menemukan apa pun di reruntuhan fasilitas yang hampir semuanya terbakar hangus. Kau bisa membantu untuk mengindentifikasi korban—rekan-rekanmu."

"Aku hanya bekerja sendiri."

"Apa?" Rukia mengulang, tidak percaya akan pendengaran tajamnya.

"Aku bekerja sendiri." Ichigo mengulang. "Empat tahun lalu rekanku meninggal akibat infeksi dari gigitan panther yang mengamuk karena terusik. Dan dua orang lainnya mengundurkan diri dengan sukarela. Hanya aku yang bertahan di tempat mengerikan itu—tanpa ada bantuan dari dunia luar. Pemerintah lebih memilih mengasingkanku dengan peralatan seadanya. Beruntung aku masih hidup, bukan?"

"Tarzan…" Rukia terkejut bukan main. Matanya membesar hampir sebesar kelereng. "Kau benar-benar hidup di hutan seorang diri? Tidak takut hewan buas bisa menerkammu saat kau sedang tidur?"

Dia memutar bola matanya, mendesah lelah. "Lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai terbiasa. Sistem keamanannya masih berfungsi, itu kelebihan yang kumiliki untuk bertahan hidup. Dan—" Ichigo mengubah raut wajahnya, lebih tajam saat menatap kedua mata Rukia yang masih bergeming. "—siapa kalian?"

"Tidak aneh kalau kau tidak mengenalku. Hidup sendirian di hutan hujan tropis yang penuh bahaya." Rukia termenung, membayangkan hewan apa saja yang bisa mengincar nyawa pria yang kelihatan tangguh itu. "Kami adalah _Soul Society_ —seperti yang tadi kubilang, kami bertugas untuk menumpas para pemburu liar dan baru disahkan secara resmi sebagai badan pembela Internasional oleh pemerintah Utara lima tahun lalu. _Wandenreich_ adalah sasaran utama kami, setelah mereka menghancurkan hutan di Sector C dan Sector B di Utara Rusia. Beruntung peretas kami menemukan langkah mereka selanjutnya, yaitu Sector S—tempatmu berada."

"Dan bagaimana dengan mereka, para pemburu itu? Kalian berhasil menangkap dan menghancurkan mereka?" Ichigo berharap penuh, setelah apa yang sudah terjadi pada rumah lamanya.

Rukia menggeleng, jelas terlihat ada keputusasaan di sana. "Mereka berhasil lolos, dan mengambil beberapa hewan yang berada di hutan Sector S—perlindunganmu. Hanya sedikit yang bisa _Soul Society_ selamatkan, spesies yang hampir punah."

"Kau menyelamatkannya?" Secercah harapan tersirat jelas di kedua mata hazel terang Ichigo. Masih ada yang bisa dilakukannya, walaupun ekosistemnya hancur oleh api dan rudal. "Ada berapa banyak?"

"Hampir tiga puluh spesies, terlepas dari Sector T hingga V. Para penyelamat masih berusaha menggumpulkan sisanya, yang terjaga aman di dalam hutan dan terlindung oleh barikade. Di antara yang sudah kami selamatkan adalah spesies yang sangat rentan. Harimau Sumatera, Harimau Putih, beberapa Orang Utan—"

"Biar aku yang melihat kondisi mereka," potong Ichigo, yang tiba-tiba berusaha turun dari ranjangnya. Kemustahilan dibakar oleh semangatnya untuk melakukan tugasnya, instingnya.

"Wow, wow—tenang dulu, _ranger_!" Rukia menahannya, berusaha mendorong Ichigo untuk tetap berada di atas kasurnya. "Kami sudah menangani para hewan itu. Serahkan pada dokter hewan dan masalahnya tidak serius—"

"Kau tidak tahu kondisi terakhir para hewan itu, kecuali aku," gertak Ichigo. "Jadi, biarkan aku yang melakukan tugas ini."

"Sudah kukatakan kalau semuanya terkendali!" Rukia menekan perban di bahu Ichigo dan membuat pria itu mengerang. Rasa sakitnya berhasil menahan Ichigo untuk duduk di atas kasurnya, memelototi gadis mungil yang kini mengambil alih kontrol atas dirinya. "Diam di sini, sebelum aku mengoperasimu lagi! Kau sangat beruntung untuk bisa tetap sadar dan tidak mengalami koma!"

"Kalau itu kondisiku, lebih baik kau membiarkanku memeriksa hewan-hewan itu! Semuanya adalah tanggung jawabku!"

"Jangan sampai aku menyuntikkan obat penenang gajah untuk membuatmu tidur!" teriakan Rukia mengisi ketegangan di antara mereka. Semakin memuncak dan terasa kental, seperti pisau yang siap menyayat. "Bukankah kau memiliki dokter hewan di Sector S—tunggu. Kau sendirian di sana … jadi berarti…"

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku yang melakukan semuanya—itu yang sudah berusaha kukatakan kepadamu. Termasuk menangani pengobatan medis."

"Kau … mengoperasi harimau atau … membantu kelahiran gajah?"

Ichigo mengangguk, mengatakan 'iya' dalam kebisuan bahwa dia menangani segalanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin … kau seorang diri. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku belajar dari dokter hewan sebelumnya, sebelum dia meninggalkan pos untuk beralih ke sektor yang lebih aman. Bodohnya, tidak ada sektor yang lebih aman di luar sana, selama hewan pemangsa yang hidup berdampingan bersamamu." Ichigo tertawa miris.

Antara memercayainya atau tidak, Rukia enggan menerima fakta bahwa pria di hadapannya belajar secara otodidak. Resiko yang sangat besar bila terjadi kesalahan fatal dalam menangani hewan liar. Kadar obat bius atau ketepatan waktu bila melakukan proses operasi. Mereka hewan yang dilindungi, rentan terhadap ancaman apa pun termasuk manusia.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar kasus seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Sekarang kau tahu. Kabar baik?"

Rukia mendengus kesal, sebelum matanya menemukan darah merah membasahi luka Ichigo. Luka yang kembali terbuka di pahanya.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak banyak bergerak dan inilah akibatnya!" gerutu Rukia, merutuk keras. "Sekarang aku harus membersihkan lagi lukamu."

Ichigo terdiam, saat tangan Rukia menyentuh kakinya dan membuka perlahan bebat yang melilit erat paha kanannya. Tangan itu yang terasa dingin, mengingatkan Ichigo sebelum kesadarannya terengut di dalam hutan. Sedingin es di atas kulitnya yang panas. Memang benar Rukialah yang menolongnya di saat kritis.

"Jangan banyak bergerak," kata Rukia tenang, setelah berhasil membuka perban dan memperlihatkan kulit Ichigo yang tersayat beberapa inci. Lukanya kembali terbuka, mengeluarkan darah akibat tekanan berlebih.

Rukia mengambil sebotol alkohol di meja samping tempat tidur, membasahi kapas sebagai pensteril luka. Ichigo gugup karenanya, bisa merasakan sengatan alkohol di kakinya tanpa gadis itu yang melakukannya.

"Tunggu!" teriak Ichigo, di saat Rukia hampir menekankan kapasnya tanpa aba-aba. "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa persiapan!"

"Ayolah, jangan jadi penakut! Ini tidak seburuk saat harimau menerkam kakimu."

"Itu perumpamaan yang tidak sama—" Kata-kata Ichigo berubah menjadi teriakan tertahan, saat kapasnya menekan kuat pada luka. Seperti terbakar dan tersengat di saat bersamaan. Memutuskan seluruh akal sehatnya dan hanya bisa merasakan sakit. Kakinya seakan berdenyut, bahkan ketika Rukia melilit perbannya terlalu kuat.

"Kau gila?!"

"Itu konsekuensimu, karena tidak mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan," balas Rukia, tersenyum puas saat melihat Ichigo lebih memilih berbaring di sana dan terengah, tidak berdaya. "Teriakanmu seperti burung _goonie_ yang tercekik."

"Aku tidak terdengar seperti itu! Lagipula, apa itu _goonie_?"

"Burung _goonie_ …" ulang Rukia, berkacak pinggang tidak sabaran. "Itu Albatross. Kau tidak tahu Albatross? Oh ya, tentu saja! Kau tinggal di penangkaran Sector S selama empat tahun, atau lebih lama daripada itu. Albatross tinggal di Laut Selatan dan Pasifik Utara, jauh sekali dari musim hangat di pulau tropis."

"Kau pernah melihatnya?" tanya Ichigo, muncul rasa ingin tahu di raut wajahnya.

Rukia tersenyum puas, sambil membereskan perban kotor dan obat-obatan dari atas meja. Higienis dan bersih adalah moto hidupnya. "Kau juga akan melihatnya sebentar lagi. Setelah kita mendarat di markas utama _Soul Society_."

"Mendarat? Tunggu—kita berada di udara, sekarang?"

"Ya, ini kapal induk utama _Soul Society_. Kami membawa semua hewan untuk diamankan di markas pusat. Tempat pemberhentian terakhir bagi para hewan yang dilindungi—penangkaran berbaja titanium juga pagar listrik berkekuatan tinggi yang tidak bisa ditembus oleh _Wandenreich_."

Ichigo tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun dari mulutnya, bahkan setelah Rukia menertawakan kebisuannya. Itu dianggap sebagai hiburan menarik dari si penjaga yang sudah terlalu lama tinggal di dalam hutan. Menjadi konservatif dengan sendirinya, seiring berlalunya sang waktu.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat, gunakan waktumu dengan baik sebelum kita mendarat. Karena kami pasti membutuhkanmu di sana, Ichigo Kurosaki."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bersiap, bidik, tembak_

 _Kekaisaran jatuh dalam waktu satu hari_

 _Kau menutup matamu dan kejayaan menghilang_

 _Bersiap, bidik, tembak_

 _Tembak!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Soul Society Headquarter—North Area**

"Hei, Ichigo. Kau sudah bersiap—"

Langkah Rukia terhenti, ketika mendapati punggung Ichigo menghadap padanya. Punggung yang penuh luka, juga otot yang sudah ditempa di sana. Seperti diukir, membuat gadis itu terpaku diam. Sebelum bajunya menutupi apa yang menjadi daya tarik dari pria tangguh itu.

Enam hari bersamanya tidak memberikan kelonggaran apa pun. Rukia masih belum terbiasa, walaupun setiap saat mengontrol kondisi juga memeriksa perkembangan kesehatannya. Merasakan tatapan pria itu yang memandangi punggungnya selalu berhasil membuat wajah Rukia terasa panas tanpa sebab. Menyentuh kulitnya yang kasar tapi juga lembut, perlahan memecah konsentrasi gadis itu menjadi serangkaian kata tanpa arti. Dua hari di udara dan empat hari di daratan, pertama kalinya membuat Rukia hampir menggila.

Ichigo berbalik dan hampir terlonjak dari tempatnya. Rukia mematung di sana tanpa disadarinya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menambah luka di tubuhku? Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung."

"Jangan berlebihan!" cibir Rukia, berdeham dengan wajah yang berpaling dari sorotan tajam mata Ichigo. "Bagaimana kakimu?"

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya," jawab Ichigo, terdengar puas. "Obat apa yang kaupakai? Kakiku sudah bisa digerakkan walaupun belum bisa menopang bobot tubuhku."

"Itu—aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Lebih baik kau memakai kursi rodamu."

"Tongkat penyangga sudah lebih dari cukup." Ichigo menolak mentah-mentah. Duduk dan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selama roda yang menentukan arahnya adalah hal terburuk yang sangat dibencinya. Tidak berdaya. "Jadi, kapan kita berangkat?"

"Kau sungguh tidak sabaran," ucap Rukia, berdiri di depan Ichigo yang masih terduduk di ranjangnya. "Aku harus memeriksa bahu juga perutmu."

"Tapi, aku sudah memakai bajuku."

Rukia menghiraukan kata-katanya, lebih memilih mendekat ke arah Ichigo duduk. Perlahan jarinya menyingkap bajunya dan menekan di pinggang—arah tulang rusuknya yang sempat terluka, retak. Perhatian Rukia hampir teralih, ketika merasakan tonjolan otot di balik perban yang melilit. Perutnya juga terlatih oleh keliaran alam yang mengincar nyawa kapan pun pria itu melangkah.

 _Sial_! Rutuk Rukia dalam hati.

"Apa yang kaurasakan?"

"Sedikit geli … tidak apa-apa."

"Masih terasa sakit, wajahmu tidak bisa berbohong," ungkap Rukia, meneruskan pemeriksaannya di bahu. "Di sini?"

"Aku bilang kalau aku baik-baik saja."

Rukia menepis, lagi. Tangannya menelusuri kepala Ichigo, pada kening yang masih dililit perban. "Di sini? Aku benar-benar panik saat kepalamu berdarah cukup parah, jadi jujurlah."

"Kau bisa melepas perbannya," saran Ichigo.

"Kepalamu benar-benar keras, _huh_?"

"Kau tidak memeriksa bagian lainnya."

"Di mana yang masih terasa sakit?" Rukia menatap tajam, mencari luka yang mungkin saja terlewat.

"Di hadapanmu."

Dan mata mereka bertemu, dalam beberapa detik yang terasa canggung. Rukia merasa perutnya seakan dipelintir, menatap kedua mata jernih Ichigo yang tak berpaling. Menghipnotis, untuk tetap berada dalam jeratan manisnya.

Tidak, ketika tugas menunggu.

Kedua tangan Rukia spontan bergerak naik dan berada di kedua sisi wajah Ichigo. Senyum pria itu hampir tersungging, ketika hentakan kuat menampar pipinya. Suaranya mengisi keheningan canggung menjadi emosi yang menghentak kuat.

"Kau menamparku!"

"Sekarang terasa sakit, bukan?" gerutu Rukia, berjalan pergi dan membiarkan pria itu merutuk keras. "Aku harus mengulang pemeriksaan CT scan kepalamu."

"Kau manis bila tidak selalu menggerutu dan bersikap kasar."

Rukia menengok, terakhir kalinya merasa ingin menampar Ichigo.

"Aku serius." Senyum pria itu akhirnya tersungging. "Kau mengingatkanku pada Alice."

"Alice? Siapa? Mantanmu? Seharusnya kau hidup sendirian di hutan, kau ingat?" Rukia mengetuk-ketukkan kepalanya geram.

"Kelinci di penangkaran, dia tewas saat serangan _Wandenreich_. Dia gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat selain Gigi, dia jarang terlihat di dalam hutan."

"Kau menyamakan diriku dengan seekor kelinci?!" teriakan Rukia memekikkan telinga, dengan telunjuk diarahkan pada wajah Ichigo. "Dan siapa lagi Gigi? Macan kumbang?! Kau benar-benar hidup jauh dari peradaban. Sekarang, beradaptasilah!"

Hentakan kakinya terdengar hingga pintu menutup rapat, dibantingnya kuat-kuat. Ichigo hanya bisa terpaku dan tertawa tanpa suara. Terlalu jelas bahwa gadis itu benar-benar menarik hatinya. Setelah lama terisolasi dan merenungkan arti kehidupan, akhirnya dia menemukan sesuatu yang paling kuat di alam semesta. Yang dipercayainya hanya dilakukan hewan selama satu musim dalam setahun.

"Oh, jangan pikirkan itu!" rutuk Ichigo, berusaha menepis pikiran yang berjalan alamiah dan terlalu barbar. Dia memang sudah menjadi Tarzan dan membuatnya gila perlahan.

Ichigo memutuskan untuk pergi keluar, akhirnya bisa dilakukannya setelah menunggu lama di atas kasur, tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun. Dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan tongkat penyangga sebagai alat bantu berjalan, menjaga lukanya tetap aman di balik perban baru.

Jalannya tertatih, meraih kenop pintu dan merutuk saat sesuatu hampir membuatnya jatuh ke belakang. Sesuatu yang melintas di depannya, kini meringkuk di sudut tembok, terhalang bayang-bayang.

Dia mengamatinya lekat, ketika mengetahui apa yang hampir menabraknya tadi. Seekor musang berwarna coklat-oranye, dengan ekor berbelang hitam. Matanya menatap Ichigo sebagai suatu ancaman. Tubuhnya berdiri tiba-tiba, dengan dua kaki menahan di lantai dan suaranya memekik—mengancam. Terintimidasi oleh keberadaan manusia, menjadikannya bersikap teritorial dan mengandalkan pertahanan akhirnya.

Sang _ranger_ mengkerutkan alisnya, berusaha menebak jenis hewan yang kini mengeluarkan cakarnya. Seperti musang, juga rakun. Wajahnya mengingatkannya pada kucing, namun lebih lebar dan menyerupai anak anjing hutan. Secara insting dia berusaha tenang, menutup emosi buruknya dalam-dalam.

Perlahan namun pasti, Ichigo berjongkok sambil meringis saat lukanya tertekan. Tangannya terulur, tapi tidak menjangkau terlalu dekat. Berusaha memanggil si hewan kecil yang ketakutan. Kemungkinan besar kabur dari penangkaran di sisi lain markas besar _Soul Society_.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa," panggil Ichigo, berusaha meniru suara si hewan, tapi terdengar lebih lembut. "Kemarilah."

Si musang menurunkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan dengan empat kaki. Mengendap ke arah Ichigo dengan hidung yang bergerak-gerak—mengendus. Terkadang taring kecilnya terlihat dari balik moncongnya, memekik hampir berbisik. Ekornya bergoyang lembut, ketika hidungnya menyentuh ujung jari Ichigo. Menandakan kepercayaan yang terbentuk begitu singkat, kepada naluri alami.

Emosi dan insting, dua hal yang selalu dipelajari di alam liar. Tanpa terduga berhasil membuatnya menjadi pengendali alam itu sendiri.

Si musang mendekati Ichigo dan melompat ke lengan atasnya. Cakarnya sedikit merobek baju pria itu, tapi tidak menyakiti. Lebih seperti kucing kecil yang mencakar, daripada harimau yang mengajak bermain tanpa tahu siapa yang dihadapinya.

"Kau tersesat?" Ichigo bertanya, tertawa saat ekor si musang menggelitik lehernya. Perlahan dia berusaha berdiri, kembali bertumpu pada tongkatnya. "Baiklah, kau bisa ikut denganku."

Si musang diam seakan Ichigo adalah sebuah pohon. Seperti _shawl_ berbulu yang dililit di leher. Perjalanannya masih jauh di depan, bahkan di dalam markas yang serupa dengan labirin. Melalui liku lorong tanpa ada orang yang berlalu lalang. Mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan segala tugasnya, ketika pengeras suara mengatakan pesawat lain sudah mendarat di pangkalan dengan aman, yang berarti jauh di atas permukaan bumi.

Ichigo tidak mengira bahwa tempat ini menyerupai bungker perang yang tertanam di bawah tanah. Lebih dari dua puluh lantai ke arah perut bumi, terisolasi dari cahaya di langit berawan. Dibagi menjadi area penangkaran intensif hewan juga tempat yang lebih banyak dihuni oleh manusia. Daratan atas hanya disisakan menjadi hutan hijau raksasa serta pangkalan militer untuk penjagaan—daerah terlarangnya. Di mana kebebasan hewan menjadi prioritas utama, di sisi lain manusia mengurung diri di bawah tanah.

Ichigo menemukan sebuah elevator di ujung lorong, yang segera terbuka begitu tombolnya ditekan. Matanya beradu pandang dengan seseorang yang berdiri di tengah kotak bergerak itu. Seorang pria kurus jangkung dengan rambut kuning berpotongan rata. Dia memandang malas Ichigo, sebelum perhatiannya teralih pada sosok rakun yang melilit di leher sang _ranger_.

"Kau! Akhirnya kutemukan!" tunjuk pria asing itu yang terbelalak ngeri.

Ichigo terdiam, memerhatikan musang di lehernya yang terbangun, mendesis tidak suka.

"Kau mencari musang ini?"

"Musang?" Pria asing itu mendengus, berkacak pinggang. "Itu _red panda_ , _pal_. Semua orang panik begitu panda merah itu keluar dari zona penangkaran. Dan pertanyaan utamanya—bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melingkar di leher tanpa melukaimu? Siapa kau?"

Ichigo terlihat bingung, menyadari hanya Rukia yang mengenal dirinya sebagai salah satu yang selamat. Tidak dengan pria yang sekarang bertatap bermusuhan dengan si musang—panda merah.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, pengawas hutan Sector C," ungkapnya.

"Oh! Yang diselamatkan Kuchiki? Tentu saja, aku tidak memerhatikan apa yang dikatakan Kuchiki sebelumnya." Pria itu tersenyum terlalu lebar. Hanya melihatnya berhasil membuat mulut Ichigo terasa sakit.

"Kuchiki?" Ichigo bertanya, sambil melangkah masuk dan menjaga jarak agar panda merah tidak menerjang si pria berambut kuning. Wajahnya hampir serupa dengan panda merah itu sendiri, hanya saja berwarna kuning.

"Rukia Kuchiki, yang merawat lukamu. Dan kelihatannya lukamu sudah membaik. Seharusnya kau tetap beristirahat di ruanganmu."

"Aku ingin mengecek keadaan hewan-hewan di sektorku. Mereka sudah ditangani oleh pihak penangkar."

" _How concern you are_ ," katanya. "Dan aku Shinji Hirako, kepala regu penyerang dari _Soul Society_. Bodohnya aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku."

Ichigo mengangguk, bersandar pada dinding elevator.

"Kudengar kau satu-satunya yang selamat—bahkan satu-satunya _ranger_ di Sector C?"

"Yah, begitulah."

Shinji bersiul, menyeringai lagi. "Kau benar-benar memiliki kekuatan sebagai penyintas. Jarang sekali menemukan orang yang berkompeten besar sepertimu, Ichigo. Kusarankan kau bergabung dengan kami."

Mata Ichigo melebar, terkejut. "Bergabung? Kupikir itu terlalu cepat—"

"Jangan menyia-nyiakan bakatmu, _pal_! Bertahan di alam liar itu sulit, dan ditambah bakat yang kau miliki untuk menarik hewan seperti yang melingkar di pundakmu sekarang. Bukti seekor panda merah tidak takut dengan keberadaanmu, itu suatu keuntungan besar yang hanya dimiliki segelintir orang beruntung, bukan?" Shinji menunjuk si panda merah yang menggerakkan ekornya waspada.

Tangan Ichigo mengelus bulu lembutnya, menandakan bahwa dia berada di bawah perlindungan yang tepat. Seakan mereka adalah teman sejak kecil.

"Lihat? Sungguh menakjubkan dia tidak menyerangmu. Panda merah termasuk hewan yang tidak terlalu bersahabat, seperti halnya panda atau musang liar. Kecuali, dengan pawangnya—yang mengurusnya sepanjang hari."

Pintu elevator terbuka dan menampakkan sekelompok orang yang terlihat panik. Di antaranya adalah Rukia, yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu elevator. Ichigo mengenalnya dalam sekali tatap, bagaimana raut wajah kebingungan gadis itu tampak pada kulit pucatnya.

"Ichigo—Kaala!" Rukia menunjuk panda merah yang bersembunyi di balik leher Ichigo, hanya punggung dan ekornya yang nampak. Seakan sudah tertangkap basah. "Hanatarou, Kaala ada di sana!"

Seorang pria pendek muncul dari balik Rukia, dengan tatapan sendu dan muram. Kekhawatiran mewarnai rautnya. "Kaala! Ah, syukurlah akhirnya ditemukan!"

"Maksudmu panda merah ini?" tanya Ichigo, menunjuk panda merah di pundaknya.

"Ya, dia lepas dari pengawasan Hanatarou. Dan—bagaimana caranya dia bisa begitu dekat denganmu?" Rukia memandang takjub.

"Hebat bukan?" Shinji melangkah keluar, tersenyum girang saat melihat Hanatarou yang kesulitan menggapai Kaala. Panda merah itu seakan tidak mengenal perawatnya. "Ichigo memiliki bakat terpendam untuk bersahabat dengan alam. Apa mungkin dia adalah seorang _whisperer_?"

"Itu tidak mungkin," sanggah Rukia. Gadis itu berjalan perlahan dan membujuk Kaala agar segera turun.

Kaala melihatnya, cara Rukia menatap dan berubah lebih lembut dalam bersikap. Rukia berusaha membujuknya turun hanya dengan gerakan ringan dan kepercayaan yang diberikannya melalui emosi. Ichigo ikut merasakannya, entah karena instingnya atau daya tangkapnya lebih peka dari kelihatannya. Kaala berhasil terbujuk dan melompat ke pelukan Rukia.

"Karena hanya kaulah _whisperer_ itu? Sungguh tidak adil, Kuchiki!" Shinji mengejek, melontarkan kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Daripada itu, ada masalah yang lebih penting."

Ichigo memerhatikan cara gadis itu berbicara, mengucapkan setiap katanya seperti kabar buruk. Dan memang demikian, ketika wajahnya mengerut tajam. Ketakutan terbesarnya muncul ke permukaan.

"Harimau Sumatra di Sector C mengamuk," jelas Rukia. "Para penangkar tidak bisa mengatasinya dan satu orang terluka karenanya. Ini buruk, Hirako."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Di belakang dari selubung, bergetar, dan melangkah mondar mandir_

 _Ini adalah cahaya terowongan_

 _Darah dalam tulisan, tertancap dalam pertarungan_

 _Melihat melalui bidikan_ rifle

 _Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenali wajahmu?_

 _Aku tahu setiap wajah di sekitar sini_

 _Di sini dalam perbincangan yang mencemooh, memegang belenggu_

 _Aku tidak pernah diterima di sini_ **(*)**

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo melihat sendiri saat Leonel yang mengamuk, menerjang kurungan besi dan berusaha menyerang penangkar. Beberapa orang panik, mencaci maki sambil memegang senapan di tangan. Perdebatan antara menembak atau tidak. Cara terburuk yang pernah terpikirkan dalam benak sang _ranger_ yang berubah murka.

"Hentikan! Jangan menembak!" teriak Ichigo, berjalan lambat ke sisi kurungan yang tak bersahabat. Di samping kurungan Leonel adalah harimau lainnya. Ichigo mengenalnya jelas, itu Gigi, si harimau betina.

Rukia mengikuti Ichigo, berusaha mencegah pria itu berbuat nekad. Ditambah luka yang belum pulih, terlalu cepat untuk bertindak gegabah.

"Ichigo, lebih baik serahkan pada mereka—"

"Kau gila? Mereka bisa melukai dan membuatnya trauma! Leonel tidak mengenal manusia lain selain aku, Rukia!" Ichigo memotong sengit.

"Jadi … namanya Leonel?" Pria muram itu berdiri di samping Rukia—yang bernama Hanatarou. Dia mendekap erat Keela dalam dekapannya. Ichigo memerhatikannya, ketika Hanatarou berubah gugup lalu berbicara terbata. "Ah—maksudku, itu … na-nama yang bagus! Sungguh! Kupikir … hanya aku saja yang memanggil mereka dengan nama…"

Ichigo tersenyum, memercayai kebaikan Hanatarou yang terlihat tulus. Tidak seperti manusia lainnya di dalam area penangkaran. Mereka membedakan hewan sebagai makhluk yang lebih rendah, tidak menghormati dan tidak memiliki rasa kepercayaan. Sebuah kesalahan fatal yang mengubah dunia menjadi lebih buruk.

Satu-satunya harapan adalah menyerah kepada alam itu sendiri. Membiarkan mereka bergerak seperti semestinya, dan manusia mengimbangi juga mengilhami hidupnya dari keselarasan yang menakjubkan. Karena tangan manusia tidak bisa membuat alam. Hanya bisa merusak atau memperbaiki, dua pilihan yang memiliki dampak sangat berbeda.

Dan Ichigo memilih satu pilihan mutlak, bahwa memahami hewan adalah tujuan hidupnya. Walaupun terasa sulit, tidak ada salahnya mencoba atau memulai. Tanpa bergerak dari garis _start_ , tidak mungkin akan mengubah sesuatu—sedikit apa pun dampak yang dihasilkan adalah langkah awalnya.

Ichigo berdiri di depan gerbang yang terkunci rapat. Leonel berjalan memutar, masih menatap tajam. Bahkan kepada Ichigo—sang _ranger_ yang selalu memantaunya hampir setiap hari. Harimau itu terlihat terganggu, secara emosi, terdesak hingga membuatnya tidak bisa terdiam di tempat. Ada sesuatu yang salah di sana.

Rukia menatap khawatir, mencari celah untuk bisa menarik perhatian Leonel yang berfokus pada Ichigo. Tidak ingin membuatnya terkejut dan menggertak Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Buka gerbangnya," perintah Ichigo, yang berhasil membuat setiap orang di ruangan tersebut menahan napas.

Shinji berjalan menghentak, memaki dengan mata terbelalak. "Kau gila? Kecuali kau ingin mati cepat, itu pilihan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar!"

"Buka saja gerbangnya!" Ichigo menggertak, tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Leonel. "Dia mengenalku—"

"Dia bisa menyerangmu, Ichigo," kata Rukia, berdiri di samping Ichigo dengan kepanikan di balik raut wajahnya. "Biar aku saja yang masuk. Kau tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak dengan lukamu."

"Dan membiarkannya membunuhmu perlahan? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini, Rukia."

"Aku seorang _whisperer_ ," balas Rukia sengit, memelototi Ichigo. "Aku bisa melakukannya. Percaya atau tidak, instingku sekuat dirimu."

Alis Ichigo naik terlalu tinggi. Tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan mengarah. Terutama dengan kata asing yang terngiang dalam benaknya. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Rukia menahan napas, mengeratkan kedua kepalan tangannya di samping tubuh. "Aku tumbuh di sebuah konservasi _cheetah_ bersama kedua orang tuaku dan bakat ini muncul dengan sendirinya. Aku menyadarinya pertama kali, di saat seekor _cheetah_ lepas dari kurungan dan aku berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Saat itu umurku baru sepuluh tahun—ketika _cheetah_ itu tidak memilih untuk menyerangku sebagai ancaman. Aku menaklukannya seorang diri, membuatnya menjadi jinak dalam waktu singkat. Itulah awal aku mengenal instingku, bahasa yang hanya dimengerti oleh hewan liar."

Ichigo terdiam, mengerti jelas apa yang dimaksud Rukia. Karena itulah, pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu terasa mudah daripada yang diperkirakannya. Seakan mereka memang sudah berteman sejak lama, berkomunikasi dari tatapan dan juga menebak emosi yang terpancar. Mereka memiliki kesamaan yang kentara, membuat Ichigo merasa nyaman di sampingnya. Untuk saat ini.

"Itu Gigi," ucap Ichigo, menunjuk kandang harimau satunya dengan dagunya. "Harimau betina yang lebih muda dari Leonel."

Rukia memandangnya tidak percaya, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menekan kekesalannya. Untuk tidak menonjok perut pria di sebelahnya dengan sebuah kepalan tinju yang sudah terbentuk. "Seriuslah sedikit? Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, jadi lebih baik kau mundur."

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf sekali, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Kau masih asing di mata Leonel dan aku mengerti karakteristik harimau itu."

"Hanya dengan menggunakan tongkat penyanggamu? Itu bahkan tidak bisa disebut sebagai senjata," celetuk Shinji, memerhatikan Leonel menunjukkan taring kepadanya. "Tapi, itu alasan paling logis yang bisa kuterima. Jadi, biarkan dia masuk." Secepat itu dia merubah pandangannya. Shinji memerintah penjaga kandang yang berdiri di samping pintu besi. Pintu jeruji yang dikunci dengan teknologi canggih dan keamanan maksimum—kunci berkode dan sistem pintu ganda.

"Tapi, Hirako—"

"Tenanglah, Kuchiki. Ini kesempatan menilainya—apakah dia memang seorang _whisperer_ atau tidak. Ya, walaupun aku mengatakan 'iya' sebagai jawaban. Percayalah sedikit kepadanya?"

Rukia hanya bisa mendesah dan terdiam di tempat. Memandang Leonel yang masih tidak bisa merasa tenang—terancam dengan balik mondar-mandir. "Baiklah, terserah padamu."

Ichigo berjalan dengan tongkatnya, berdiri di depan gerbang dan bersiap menyambut takdirnya. "Permintaanku, apa pun yang terjadi jangan menembak. Mengerti?"

"Kau terlalu banyak memerintah, _pal_ ," gerutu Shinji, melambaikan tangannya yang terasa berat. "Lakukan saja."

Seorang penjaga menekan kode dan membiarkan gerbang besi terbuka. Ichigo melangkah masuk, memasuki satu gerbang yang membawanya ke dalam area yang lebih dekat. Satu gerbang lagi, maka dia akan berhadapan langsung dengan Leonel.

Perlahan menarik napas dan menghembuskannya, berusaha fokus hanya pada emosi tenang juga insting. Melepas segala kericuhan yang terjadi di belakangnya, sang _ranger_ hanya bisa bertindak impulsif—sesuati dengan apa yang dipercayainya di dalam hati.

Gerbang kedua terbuka perlahan dan Leonel menyambut Ichigo dengan geraman rendah. Tubuhnya menunduk dalam dengan cakar mencakar tanah di lantai menjadi guratan panjang. Dia merasa tidak nyaman, tidak bisa berada dalam lingkungan asalnya, walaupun tanah dan sedikit rerumputan menghiasi kandang barunya. Gigi ikut mengambil gerakan memberontak, mengaum dengan auman yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Ichigo menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, tangannya bergerak di depan tubuh. Jari-jarinya terentang, menandakan penolakannya terhadap sikap teman lamanya yang membangkang—menolak keberadaan mantan pawangnya.

"Leonel," panggil Ichigo, menghentak dan kuat.

Rukia merasakan gertakan Ichigo yang berhasil membuat Leonel bergeming, juga Gigi. Sesuatu yang dirasakannya sangatlah mustahil untuk dilakukan. Mengingat Harimau tidak hidup berkelompok—tidak ada Alpha yang mengatur.

"Ini menakjubkan, bukan?" Shinji berkomentar, menjaga suaranya tetap berbisik. "Dia bisa membuat harimau itu mengerti bahasanya."

Di sisi lain, Ichigo berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam kandang. Leonel menyingkir ke sisi lain, masih tetap memandang sang _ranger_ dengan tatapan bermusuhan. Namun cakarnya ditarik. Ancaman utamanya bukan lagi hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Ichigo menyudutkannya, membuatnya patuh dalam sekejap. Sisi liar selama hidup di dalam hutan telah menempa dirinya menjadi penakluk alam—penyintas yang mengerti akan nilai kehidupan yang sungguh liar.

Perlahan, Leonel mulai kembali mengenalinya. Komunikasi mereka kembali terbentuk.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo tiba-tiba, membuat gadis itu tersentak di tempat. "Kemarilah."

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya, bingung. Pria itu tidak bergerak dari posisinya, bahkan sekadar melihat ke arah si gadis yang berubah gusar. "Apa?"

"Dia terluka," jawab Ichigo. "Di kaki belakangnya. Lukanya terbuka, kupikir. Kau harus mengeceknya."

Seorang penangkar membidik Leonel dengan senapan biusnya. Gertakan itu membangunkan naluri alami Leonel, mengaum tidak senang.

"Jangan tembak! Biarkan Rukia yang melakukannya!" Ichigo mencegah.

"Kenapa dia?" Shinji menggeleng tidak setuju. "Kau tahu itu sangat riskan."

"Untuk melatih naluri Leonel." Rukia yang menjawab, sudah berdiri di depan gerbang besi. "Berikan obat biusnya kepadaku, biar aku yang melakukannya."

Seorang penangkar menyerahkan sekotak peralatan obat kepada Rukia dengan keraguan besar. Sebagai ketua regu penyelamat, Rukia tidak dipandang sebelah mata. Namun ini kasus yang berbeda, lebih berbahaya tanpa bantuan penangkar yang bergerak di luar kandang.

Pintu besi pertama terbuka, dengan suara bergema yang mengisi keheningan mencekam. Rukia melangkah masuk, memantapkan langkahnya. Bahkan, setelah pintu kedua bergerak terbuka, tekadnya sama sekali tidak berkurang.

"Jaga emosimu," ucap Ichigo, memperingatkan.

"Aku tahu."

Rukia berjalan perlahan, memutar ke sisi Ichigo. Leonel mulai memerhatikannya, tapi tidak bergerak banyak, kecuali geraman yang diperingatkan.

"Kau mau mencoba membiusnya?" tanya Ichigo, melihat Rukia dengan tatapan menenangkan. Seringainya tertarik ke satu sisi.

Rukia membuka kotak peralatannya, menyadari obat biusnya hanya berupa jarum suntik. "Tidak dengan senapan?"

"Itu akan membuatnya takut, lalu menyerangmu. Dia merasa terancam dengan benda asing, terutama senapan yang tepat mengarah ke wajahnya. Maka, kau harus melakukannya dari dekat, menghindari resiko Leonel lari dan menerkam tepat ke arahmu."

"Menyuntiknya langsung?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya. "Aku … belum pernah melakukannya, kecuali bila hewan itu terjerat perangkap."

"Dia terluka, jadi tidak akan bergerak banyak. Timmu tidak mengobatinya dengan baik."

"Karena mereka terburu-buru dalam menangani Leonel, sementara aku menangani lukamu," sanggah Rukia. "Sebagian dari kami masih takut dengan hewan liar yang berhasil diamankan. Mereka menganggapnya sebagai ancaman."

"Karena itulah aku memercayaimu. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya tanpa membuat Leonel semakin merasa terganggu dan emosi. Stres bisa memperburuk keadaan jiwa seekor predator yang tersudut, seharusnya kau tahu hal itu."

Kata-katanya membuat Rukia tenang, juga berani di saat yang bersamaan. Hanya menyadari emosi Ichigo setenang air mengalir, berbisik sebagai angin musim semi. Dia bersikap lebih tenang di hadapan Leonel, bertolak belakang bila bertemu manusia itu sendiri. Kepribadian yang unik sebagai seorang _whisperer_ yang terisolasi.

Rukia mengambil jarum suntiknya, menyuntikkan ke dalam botol obat bius dengan takaran yang tidak membahayakan. Ichigo mengikutinya, saat Rukia mendekat ke arah Leonel. Mengendap tenang juga siaga.

Leonel mulai mundur ke sudut kandang, mengamati sekitarnya dengan ancaman di mata. Perlahan menggeram, ketika menyadari seorang pembidik menggerakkan senapannya tanpa perintah.

"Mundur dari sini, jaga jarak kalian," perintah Ichigo, berusaha memukul mundur para penangkar yang memberikan emosi berlebihan. Ketakutan yang kentara terasa. "Empat meter, minimal."

Shinji menggerutu, yang akhirnya mengeraskan suaranya sebagai perintah mutlak. "Kalian dengar perintahnya! Lakukan saja!"

Beberapa penangkar di sekitar kandang mulai melangkah mundur, menjauhi area sejauh yang mereka bisa. Hanatarou dan Shinji ikut bergerak, memberikan ruang bagi dua orang yang kini berusaha mengobati Leonel. Sesuai prosedur alami yang pernah mereka lakukan.

"Aku akan mengambil perhatiannya, dan kau lakukan dengan cepat," ucap Ichigo kemudian. "Lakukan dari samping, di dekat ekornya agar dia mencakarmu. Cepat dan jangan sampai jarumnya tertinggal, hati-hati bila dia menendang."

Rukia hanya mengangguk, sebelum berjalan berlawanan dari arah Ichigo. Pria itu berusaha memusatkan perhatian Leonel padanya, dengan panggilan yang familiar. Leonel mengikuti Ichigo, memberikan setengah kepercayaan untuk mulai melunak. Seperti yang dilakukannya di dalam hutan—hanya dirinya dan Ichigo yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Rukia melangkah perlahan hingga berada tepat di belakang target. Tangan kanannya memegang erat jarum suntiknya, sebelum menancapkan pada bagian belakang tubuh Leonel. Cepat dan sigap, seperti yang diharapkan Ichigo, sebelum Rukia mundur tiga langkah untuk menghindari Leonel yang memberontak.

Harimau itu menggeram tidak suka, menurunkan ekornya tanda waspada. Dan Rukia mendekat untuk kedua kalinya. Di luar kewaspadaan Ichigo, melihat gadis itu mengambil langkahnya sendiri.

"Rukia!"

"Diam saja," bisik Rukia, mendekat ke arah Leonel yang terduduk sebelum berbaring lemas. Obat biusnya bekerja cepat.

Ichigo mendesah pasrah, sebelum ikut mendekat dan bersiap untuk menarik Rukia, seandainya Leonel menyerang tiba-tiba. Walaupun lukanya menjadi taruhan, sedikit rasa perih dan tertusuk mungkin sepadan dengan keselamatan gadis itu.

Lagi-lagi, dadanya seperti dipukul terlalu keras. Semuanya karena Rukia. Sesuatu yang tak terduga mengganggu nalarnya. Percampuran antara kupu-kupu juga hangatnya sinar mentari sudah bercampur di perutnya. Menciptakan ledakan aneh, membuatnya tidak bisa menjauh dari sisi Rukia, apa pun yang terjadi.

Perasaan tanpa nama yang memberikan kenyamanan bagi Ichigo. Dia menyukainya, walaupun berulang kali berusaha menyangkalnya.

Rukia berlutut di samping Leonel, menyentuh bulunya perlahan. Napasnya naik turun, membuat gadis itu tersenyum saat jemarinya merasakan paru-paru yang terdengar sehat.

"Dia mengagumkan," bisik Rukia, melihat Ichigo bersandar pada dinding besi, di samping Leonel yang terdiam.

"Sepertinya dia lebih menyukaimu daripadaku."

Rukia memeriksa kaki belakangnya yang terluka. Perban yang sudah dilepaskan harimau itu secara paksa, membuat lukanya kembali terbuka dan meradang. Darah membasahi cakar juga daging yang sedikit terkelupas. Seperti bekas jeratan dan tertusuk.

"Karena aku lebih menarik darimu," balas Rukia, mencari obat antiseptik. "Akui saja, karena Leonel adalah seekor harimau jantan yang sehat. Mungkin Gigi akan lebih menyukaimu."

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, melihat Gigi duduk diam di sana. Ekornya bergoyang lembut, ke kiri dan kanan. Membuktikan apa yang dikatakan Rukia benar apa adanya.

"Dia selalu menghindariku, setiap saat aku berpapasan dengannya." Ichigo bernapas dalam, menghindari denyut nyeri yang terkadang terasa di pahanya. "Sulit untuk menemuinya, dibandingkan Leonel yang lebih bersikap teritorial."

"Menakjubkan, cara Leonel bersikap di dekatmu. Dia benar-benar mengenal dirimu, walaupun naluri liarnya mengambil alih caranya berburu juga bergerak."

Ichigo terdiam, berpikir dalam lamunannya. Tangannya bergerak lembut, mengelus kepala besar Leonel. Harimau itu tertidur pulas, setelah Rukia mengobati lukanya dan selesai membebatnya. Sebuah serpihan kayu diletakkan dalam kain kasa putih, bukti harimau tersebut kesakitan dan merasa terancam.

"Mereka luput dengan hal kecil seperti ini," ungkap Rukia, merasa kecewa. Dia ikut mengelus badan Leonel, merasakan ketenangan membingkai sosok hewan buas itu dalam kesenyapan. Kepalanya berbaring di tubuh sang harimau, pipinya menempel pada bulu lembutnya. Memberikan ketenangan bagi Rukia, mengukir senyum di wajah. "Bahkan serpihan kayu bisa membunuh seekor harimau besar, membuatnya trauma dan mengalami tekanan berlebihan. Mereka terlalu cantik, terlalu cepat untuk mati karena sesuatu yang terlihat mustahil."

Ichigo terdiam sesaat, menikmati pemandangan yang membuatnya terasa nyaman. Melihat Rukia yang berbaring bersama seekor harimau dewasa, seseorang yang seperti dirinya, memiliki pandangan serupa terhadap alam. Selama ini pria itu selalu mengandalkan kekuatannya sendiri, tanpa bantuan orang lain. Tidak membutuhkan bantuan, karena hanya akan mempersulit keadaan.

Teori yang terbantahkan hingga hari itu, detik itu. Ichigo membutuhkan Rukia lebih dari yang pernah diperkirakannya sebelum ini.

"Manusia juga memiliki naluri, bukan? Untuk bertahan hidup, juga ketidakstabilan emosi yang berlebihan," tambah Ichigo menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya, perlahan bangun dari duduknya. Dia kembali meringis saat kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak tanah.

"Lukamu! Kau sungguh gegabah, Ichigo!" Rukia bangun dari pembaringannya, mengambil kotak obat dan berusaha untuk memapah Ichigo keluar. Pria itu menolak mentah-mentah, dikarenakan harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi.

"Begitu pula dirimu." Senyum Ichigo terbentuk di satu sisi sudut mulutnya, sementara berusaha berjalan setegap yang bisa dilakukannya. "Tapi itu berhasil dengan baik, bukan?"

Rukia hanya menggerutu, sementara mereka berjalan keluar, bersampingan. Shinji sudah menunggu di luar, menepuk tangannya terlalu keras. Kepuasan terlihat dari senyum terlalu lebarnya, seakan memang bisa merobek mulutnya.

"Lihat, lihat! Dua orang _whisperer_ yang kita miliki!"

"Ka-kau sungguh hebat … Kurosaki- _san_!" Hanatarou muncul di balik Shinji, memegang Keela yang memberontak. Panda merah itu terlepas dari pelukannya, melompat ke arah Ichigo berdiri. Hidungnya mengendus, lalu menaiki tongkat penyangga hingga kembali bersandar pada pundak Ichigo. Melilitkan ekornya di leher.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu." Rukia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Rambutmu serupa dengannya."

"Jangan samakan dengan warna rambutku! Itu sungguh teori yang tidak masuk akal!"

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" Shinji menengahi perdebatan yang baru saja dimulai, menegaskan keberadaannya sebagai ketua saat ini. "Kau mau bergabung bersama kami, Ichigo? Membantu untuk menyerang markas _Wandenreich_?"

Ichigo terbelalak, setengah tidak memercayai bahwa mereka akan secepat itu menyerang markas pusat lawan. Bukan hanya sulit ditembus, tapi sulit untuk dilacak.

"Sudah ditemukan?" Rukia bertanya, menyamai keterkejutan Ichigo.

"Kurotsuchi sudah menemukan lokasinya, dua jam yang lalu. Dan dengan bakat alami Ichigo, itu bisa sangat berguna di dalam pertempuran."

"Menggunakan hewan liar untuk balas menyerang? Aku bisa membaca jalan pikirmu, Hirako," kata Rukia, menatap tidak setuju.

"Kau tidak boleh memakai mereka untuk berperang! Bukankah tujuan utama kalian adalah untuk melindungi hewan-hewan yang terancam?" Ichigo melawan sengit.

"Hei—aku tidak mengatakan untuk melawan bersama hewan yang berada di dalam penangkaran. Kau tahu, kalau _Wandenreich_ juga memiliki sebagian besar hewan curian yang diambil keuntungannya—kulit, gading, daging, diawetkan, dan sisanya dijadikan petarung kuat untuk membatasi area pertahanan mereka. Dan dengan dua orang _whisperer_ , kita bisa membalikkan keadaan."

Penjelasan Hirako masih sulit untuk dicerna oleh Ichigo. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ketika diandalkan sebagai penentu takdir para penolong _Soul Society_.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah bisa membantu banyak untuk rencana tidak masuk akalmu, Shinji. Tetapi, bila itu rencanamu, aku bisa mengajarkan beberapa cara, bagaimana kalian bersikap di depan hewan liar," jawab Ichigo, mengganti tumpuan pada tongkat penyangganya. "Dimulai dari sana, orang-orangmu bisa mengerti apa yang dinamakan berteman dengan alam. Dua orang tidak cukup untuk memenuhi timmu, bukan?"

Shinji tersentak, dan mengangguk setuju begitu cepat. Kepuasan terpancar di sinar matanya. "Tentu! Lakukan apa yang kau bisa, _ranger_! Oh—tidak lagi, sekarang kau adalah seorang _whisperer_."

"Dan satu hal lagi?" tawar Ichigo.

"Apa lagi? Kau selalu banyak meminta."

Ichigo memandang Rukia di sampingnya, membiarkan gadis itu menaruh curiga kepadanya. Suatu alasan lain yang membuatnya tetap berada di sana, berjuang untuk mendapatkan kembali tempatnya di surga Tenggara.

"Aku ingin bekerja dengannya," tunjuk Ichigo, melihat Rukia sebagai jawaban. "Dia menjadi tangan kananku."

Perdebatan kembali berlanjut, ketika Rukia menunjuk Ichigo dengan telunjuknya. Bahkan amarahnya menyerupai Leonel yang murka.

"Terlalu cepat untuk mengambil pilihan, Kurosaki! Aku lebih senior daripada dirimu, bahkan di tempat sekarang kau berdiri! Lebih baik jaga sikapmu dan tunjukkan rasa hormatmu?"

"Tentu, bila kau yang mengajarkannya langsung kepadaku, senior." Menekankan setiap katanya, Ichigo merasa menang saat melihat Rukia berubah geram padanya. Wajah gadis itu berubah semerah tomat. "Cepat atau lambat aku bisa melampauimu tanpa bisa kausadari. Dan aku akan menikmati setiap menitnya." Suara tawanya berbisik, serupa dengan hyena yang menemukan mangsa. Melawan balik gertakan dari gadis kecil di hadapannya.

Sulit untuk dilakukan, ketika kembali pada sikap kemanusiaan yang bercampur dengan rasa dominan. Terlalu tinggi untuk tunduk, harga diri yang tanpa disadari masih menguasai sang _ranger_ dan sang dokter regu penolong. Seperti matahari dan bulan, bila menyangkut sikap yang berlawanan, berusaha memukul jatuh sama lain.

Dari situlah mereka memulai, melalui naluri yang terkadang terlihat sinkron daripada kelihatannya. Di antara perbedaan ada kesamaan kasat mata. Yang bisa menjelaskan hanyalah emosi, bukan teori. Hanya dari tatapan _hazel_ dan _amethyst_ yang saling bertubrukan sudah tercipta sesuatu yang lebih personal. Hanya mereka yang tahu, sampai waktunya tiba.

Perjalanan masih jauh, masih sulit untuk ditaklukan. Dengan sedikit demi sedikit langkah yang diambil, juga tekad sekuat baja maka dunia bisa dikuasai. Pilihannya hanya dua, hitam atau putih—kejahatan atau kebaikan. Dua bagian yang bersinggungan, tergantung kepercayaan dalam hati yang memihak ke arah salah satunya. Akankah manusia masih memiliki hati yang tersisa, ataukah kabut kebencian yang menutup matanya untuk melihat?

 _Whisperer_ hanyalah kuncinya. Jawabannya, tergantung pada masing-masing individu yang masih bertahan di atas bumi. Berbagi tempat dan habitat dengan mahkluk lainnya adalah tantangan.

Perjuangan baru saja dimulai, dari saat matahari mulai muncul di balik cakrawala. Dua orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi penentu harapan, pembangkit jiwa yang tersesat dalam keegoisan juga ketakutan.

Ichigo tidak pernah tahu, bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pahlawan yang membangkitkan sejarah baru pada dunia. Menyelamatkan kehancuran yang diambang batas, menjadikan dunia baru menjadi lebih baik. Dan disampingnya, seseorang yang berarti berdiri bersamanya. Yang memiliki energi yang sama dengannya, saling melengkapi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian bisa memulai dengan memahami satu sama lain. Belajarlah untuk berkomunikasi lebih manusiawi? Demi malaikat kematian!" Shinji menggerutu dan melontarkan tangannya ke udara, membiarkan kedua orang itu berdebat sementara dirinya berlalu pergi. "Telepati aneh kalian bisa membunuhku perlahan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_*_End … is only the beginning_*_**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

 **Ranger** : seorang penjaga hutan, pasukan keamanan hutan (bukan power ranger)

 **Whisperer** : seseorang yang memiliki keahlian menjinakkan dan melatih spesies hewan tertentu, terutama menggunakan bahasa tubuh dan suara lembut yang memerintah, daripada menggunakan serangan fisik.

Nama Kaala diambil dari sebutan lokal orang-orang Lepcha (penduduk yang tinggal di Barat dan Barat Daya: Bhutan, Darjeeling, Tibet, dan Mechi Zone; timur Nepal dan Bengal Barat), bagi hewan panda merah.

 **(*)** diambil dari lirik lagu " **Ready, Aim, Fire** " oleh **Imagine Dragons**

Hewan/ spesies yang terdapat di dalam fic: **Harimau Sumatera, Red Panda, Cheetah** (hanya disebutkan), **Albatross** (hanya disebutkan)

Kisah yang terinspirasi dari **Drh. Erni Suyanti Musabine** , seorang dokter hewan yang membantu penangkaran harimau liar di Indonesia—tokoh panutan yang mendedikasikan hidupnya demi harimau-harimau terancam punah. Juga, _my teacher_ , **Cesar Milan** , _the dog whisperer_ , caranya menerapkan insting dan emosi pada hewan memang menakjubkan, patut untuk dicoba walapun memang lebih sulit daripada kelihatannya.

Fic yang diperuntukkan khusus untuk **#ANIMALIAChallenge** , sebuah event di facebook untuk memperingati Hari Spesies Terancam. Semoga fic ini bisa menginspirasi, bahwa setiap hewan di dunia bisa menjadi terancam punah bila kita tidak merawatnya dengan baik. Merawat bukan berarti memberi makan dan mengurus kesehatannya, tapi menjaga kelestarian lingkungan di mana hewan-hewan tersebut dapat hidup nyaman dan berkembang biak.

Begitu melihat postingan challenge ini, aku benar-benar tertarik untuk ikut karena temanya. Yup, binatang! Dan harimau sumatera selalu menjadi hewan favoritku, yang sekarang terancam punah. Semoga challenge ini bisa mengingatkan kita akan pentingnya menjaga kelestarian alam, terutama bagi hewan yang diburu secara masal tanpa mengimbangi dengan populasinya yang semakin menipis. _They're deserve to live_.

Ini fic one-shot, walaupun judulnya terlihat seperti berseri. Karena cakupan konfliknya masih permulaan, jadilah aku buat one-shot ringan seperti ini. Lanjutannya, kalian bisa membayangkannya seperti apa :D

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan menyempatkan untuk review. _Love u all_ ~ Kesan pesan, pendapat, dan kritikan kalian sangat berarti bagiku ;)

 _See you on the next fic~_

 **Love, Morning Eagle**


End file.
